Horse Crazy
by Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp
Summary: Bailey and her twin sister, Taylor, love all animals, especially horses. What happens when a horse shows up around town?But this isn't just any horse. This horse is Blue Belles, a champion race horse. Making everyone in town trying to catch her. Luckily Bailey and Taylor have their boyfriends, Cody and Zack Martin to help. Pairings, Cody/Bailey, Zack/Taylor. Rating may change


**Horse Crazy**

**Bonjour mon ami! So, I decided that since it's the year of the horse (And because I love them), to make a horsey themed story. I'm using my OC Taylor. So anyways...Bailey and her twin sister, Taylor, love all animals, especially horses. What happens when a horse shows up around town? But this isn't just any horse. This horse is Blue Belles, a champion race horse. Making everyone in town trying to catch her. Luckily Bailey and Taylor have their boyfriends, Zack and Cody Martin to help. Pairings, Cody/Bailey, Zack/Taylor. Characters may be a little OOC. And before you ask, yes this story is mainly about Bailey and Taylor.**

* * *

The Pickett twins finished reading _Black Beauty _and _Misty of Chincoteague_, Taylor went over to her desk and began to draw sketches, while Bailey put the books away.

Bailey decided to break the silence, "Do you ever wonder what it's like to own a horse?"

Taylor placed her pencil down and turned to her sister, "Of course I do! I dream about it every night."

"Me too..." She fell instantly quiet, "Too bad we never can have a horse."

Taylor smiled short and quickly. Their parents recently got a divorce, their father left, leaving the girls and their mother to pay the bills. Their mother, Lillian **(Yes I watched Twister 1-3. But I just didn't feel like using 'Eunice' and 'Clyde' in this story.) **was having trouble finding a stable job, but luckily she got a few part-time jobs. Over the months of the divorce, their friends, Zack and Cody, gave comforted to the girls. And with that comfort they developed feelings for their friend, and after awhile, confessed. To their surprised the boys confessed too. After that both couples have been in a happy relationship.

A sudden knock on the door made both girls jump.

"Girls, I'm going to the store. Stay here and don't answer the door if anyone knocks, okay?" their mother said.

"Kay." they said simultaneously.

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too." Bailey spoke for both her and her sister.

After hearing the front door close Taylor went back to her drawing while Bailey flipped through the latest horse magazine.

Taylor put her pencil back down, "Do you want go downstairs and watch a movie?"

Bailey smiled, "About a horse?"

Taylor smiled back, "Of course about a horse."

Bailey closed the magazine, "Sure. How about _Flicka_?"

"Sure. Maybe we should call the guys up too."

Bailey walked out of their room, "Taylor, you know mom would kill us."

The younger twin scoffed, "Mom said not to answer the door, I can just tell them to walk in."

"Mom, would still _kill _us." Bailey repeated, putting the DVD in.

"Oh, come on, like you don't want to spend time with Cody!" Taylor yelled, plopping on the couch.

"I do. But I'm not going behind mom's back!" Bailey replied, sitting next to her sister.

"Okay...I'm just going to text Zack, and tell him to come over...And then you can explain to Cody why he wasn't invited." Taylor whipped out her phone and began texting.

Bailey rolled her eyes, "Cody will understand."

Taylor stopped texting, "Only because he is a goody-goody like you."

Bailey took that as an offense, "I am not!"

"Prove it."

"You know, I will prove it!" Bailey took out her phone, "I changed my mind. Cody _is_ coming over and watching the movie."

"Good. Cause Zack texted me back saying that he _and _Cody are on their way."

Bailey put her phone down onto her lap, "You texted Zack asking if he and Cody would like to come over, didn't you?"

"Yup!" she smugly replied.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short I thought it was longer xD But yes, I am working on my other stories...I just lost interest in them, yet I am working on them. I own nothing but the plot, Lillian and Taylor. And even though she was not mention in this chapter, I do own Blue Belles. I will own more stuff in later chapters as well...Anyways...What'd ya think? Yay, Neigh? Ha see what I do there? Please review.**


End file.
